bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Smoking
No Smoking is the second half of the second episode of season 3 of VeggieTales Kids Plot With only 5 minutes of math class left, until science class begins, Mr. Squashy explains 3 word problems to the kids, when suddenly, Mr. Nezzer suffers a massive stroke. Larry the Cucumber tells him that he's having a massive stroke, which makes Mr. Squashy really scared and Larry the Cucumber calls an ambulance. He and Mr. Squashy burst out crying in tears, and praying for Mr. Nezzer to survive so he can come back to school and do more classes with him. At the hospital, Mr. Nezzer's doctor told him that it's a good thing Mr. Squashy knew Mr. Nezzer had a stroke, because Larry the Cucumber called an ambulance to take Mr. Nezzer to the hospital, otherwise he could have been killed. He asks Mr. Nezzer what caused him to have a massive stroke, then he regains consciousness and starts talking. He explains to the doctor that it was his smoking habit that caused him to have a stroke. The doctor then tells Mr. Nezzer that it is completely normal for smokers to have strokes. He then tells him that a stroke isn't the only life threatening problem caused by smoking. He tells Mr. Nezzer that smoking can also lead to other bad life threatening things besides a stroke, like a heart attack, cancer, pneumonia, or even cardiac arrest. He then tells Mr. Nezzer that if he wants to live longer, he has to quit smoking as soon as possible, starting today. Mr. Nezzer then makes a promise to never smoke again, and walks back to school and walks to math class, when suddenly the bell rings and Mr. Squashy is glad to see Mr. Nezzer again. He is still confused, however about what caused Mr. Nezzer to have the stroke. Mr. Nezzer then tells Mr. Squashy that it was his smoking habit that caused the stroke to happen. Mr. Squashy then strictly tells him that he gave Mr. Squashy quite a scare, and tells him that smoking will not be tolerated in any classroom whatsoever from now on. He then happily tells him that he's glad he's safe and he'll see him tomorrow. Mr. Nezzer then walks over to Mr. Jerrycone's science class, and sure enough, the class learns about smoking and the negative health benefits smoking has. Mr. Jerrycone asks all the kids that if anyone has questions about smoking to please raise their hand. Mr. Nezzer raises his hand and tells Mr. Jerrycone about his smoking habit that caused him to get a stroke, and how his doctor told him that smoking could also lead to things like cancer and pneumonia. Mr. Jerrycone tells him that he's glad that Mr. Nezzer brought the topic up to share to the rest of the students which then leads to a story about Mr. Jerrycone's grandparents that were longtime smokers. He tells them that because they both smoked, they have had serious health problems before their death. He tells the class that his grandmother passed away from lung cancer and pneumonia, and his grandfather passed away from a heart attack. After the story ends, Mr. Jerrycone gets choked up and bursts out crying, telling Mr. Nezzer that he completely agrees with his doctor, and his math teacher, Mr. Squashy about quitting smoking. Mr. Nezzer tells him that he already quit smoking after he had his stroke. Mr. Jerrycone tells him that he's glad to hear that. He then switches gear on topics and starts coming back to talking about weather, when it gets interrupted by the principal talking on the intercom. "Attention students, it has recently been found out that 2 hours ago, one of the students, Mr. Nezzer, suffered a stroke and was taken to the hospital, which lead to a new rule that smoking will no longer be tolerated in school, due to health concerns. I hope all students understand the new rule. Thank you." Mr. Jerrycone then continues on as the episode fades out. Trivia * Mr. Nezzer's doctor is voiced by Cam Clarke (the voice of a blue greyhound named Mac, and Emily Elizabeth's dad, both from Clifford the Big Red Dog) * This is one of the 6 episodes to have Mr. Squashy crying. The others are Rumors Can Hurt, Hospitalized, Choir Catastrophe, Jack O Lantern Crisis and Tomato Punched. * This is one of the 6 episodes to have Mr. Jerrycone crying. The others are So Long Fluffy, No Such Luck, Candy Cane Catastrophe, The Milk Mystery, and Cupcake Catastrophe * This is the only episode to have both Mr. Squashy and Mr. Jerrycone crying. After that, it's either Mr. Squashy or Mr. Jerrycone crying, depending on what happens in the episodes. * The sound of Mr. Jerrycone crying was originally used for Patrick Star in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Opposite Day." * The sound of Mr. Squashy crying was later used for Squidward Tentacles in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Just One Bite," after SpongeBob cremates a Krabby Patty. * The sound of Mr. Squashy screaming and saying "No! No! We gotta call the hospital" reused for Squidward Tentacles saying the same thing in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Dying for Pie." Transcript See the transcript here. Category:VeggieTales Kids episodes